


Youtuber Cyrus pt.2

by Kaykay0805



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Youtube AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaykay0805/pseuds/Kaykay0805
Summary: Sorry for any mistakes, hope you enjoy
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Kudos: 20





	Youtuber Cyrus pt.2

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, hope you enjoy

Cyrus sighed as he sat his camera down but frowned as he saw it was too low. He stood up and started walking around, grunting softly as he couldn’t find his tripod. 

“Teej, have you seen my tripod?” Cyrus called and the boy cane running down the stairs.

“What wrong? Are you hurt? Who do I need to kill?”

“Calm down, I’m just looking for my tripod.” 

“Why? Are we doing another video?” 

“Yes, in fact we are. There’s another animation I wanna do.”

“Ok, I’ll get the hot chocolate and the mugs and you step up the computer.” TJ said as he made his way to the kitchen.

“Look for the tripod.” Cyrus called 

The video went blank for a second and then it showed TJ trying to get the camera to stay on the tripod. Once he did he sighed and handed Cyrus a white mug with dinosaurs all around it and he took his mug that was shaped like a basketball. 

“Hello and welcome back everybody, if you are new then just welcome. I have my boyfriend TJ here with me again and we’re going to be reacting to another animation.” Cyrus said and TJ just sipped his drink frantically. “That’s enough of you.” Cyrus said as he took the other boy’s mug, setting it on the table. 

TJ frowned as he grabbed the laptop and typed a few runs before playing the video. A small square appeared in the bottom left corner and the video began. 

“What’s this called again?” TJ asked as he stared at the screen. 

“Dirty paws. I think it’s cute.” 

“You think all animations are cute.”

“Shh it’s starting.” Cyrus said as he sipped his drink. 

As the video played TJ mumbled and Cyrus continued to shush him. 

The video so far was the two waiting for the day to be over and Cyrus smiled as his eyes wandered around the screen, watching as the characters moved and talked. 

“Now?” One of the characters asked and he other turned to him, hey eyes bright yellow and his teeth sharp. The next scene was then walking up the stairs slowly and the man said “do you need me to carry you puppy?” 

And TJ laughed. “What?” Cyrus asked as he paused the video. 

“I’m gonna start saying that from now on, after movie night.” 

“Don’t you dare.” Cyrus said as he playfully glared at the other boy. TJ laughed and wrapped his arms around Cyrus’ waist, unpausing the video. 

The two wakes to what seemed like the attic and the brown haired man was tieing the other to the heater with a chain.

“Silver? Seriously?” The man asked.

“Last time you broke my favorite lamp, this time it might be me.” The man said as he tightened the chain.

“I wound never.”

The brown haired man hummed and smiled, placing a kiss on the others forehead before waving and leaving the attic. “Holler if you need me.” He said as he walked.

“That is so cute.” Cyrus mumbled as he sat his mug down on the table. 

There was loud howling and the man sat his book down and walked back up to the attic seeing a wolf like creature with human legs sitting where the man once was. He walked over and sat in front of the animal scolding him. As the creature whimpered he quickly kissed the wolf’s nose and the creature smiled. The man sat a pillow down and continued his book and the wolf kept nudging him, whimpering to go out in the full moon. 

The man sighed and complied, taking the chains off and the wolf jumped out the window with a howl. 

As the video continued, Cyrus was biting his nail as the man went out looking for the wolf like creature. Once he did find the other man in his wolf form he slowly walked forward but the wolf lunged at him making Cyrus and TJ gasp in surprise. 

The man fell back against the grass and the werewolf whimpered and cried as his foot was stuck in a bear trap. The man sat and quickly moved closer, and unhooked the trap, freeing the werewolf’s foot. As they made their way back home the wolf slowly walked and the man held out his hand to help. 

As the scene cut to the broken window they showed the wolf lying in bed and the man bandaging his foot. The wolf growled softly and the man sighed, laying in front of the wolf. The wolf wrapped an arm around the man’s waist and they both drifted off to sleep. 

As the sun rose the man was back to his human form and he sighed as the sun hit his face. 

The end credits rolled and Cyrus paused the video. 

“What did you think?” Cyrus asked.

“I think it was nice, i didn’t expect the trap to be there so that was…”

“It was a surprise, I don’t expect that.” 

“Me either. Well that’s all for today guys, thanks so much for watching, if enjoyed click the like and subscribe button and we’ll see you next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry for any mistakes. Hope you enjoyed and leave a kudos if you did and comment what you did or didn’t like


End file.
